Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (681 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (617 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (505 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (502 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (478 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (475 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (474 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (430 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (416 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (414 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (407 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (367 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (359 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (341 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (325 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (316 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (299 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (293 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (291 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (284 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (282 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (270 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (268 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (263 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (252 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (252 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (240 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (234 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (231 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (227 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (227 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (227 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (218 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (216 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (215 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (215 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (215 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (215 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (209 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (208 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (205 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (202 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (201 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (196 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (192 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (191 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (183 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (181 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (171 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (166 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (165 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (163 VA titles) (American) † #Kathleen Barr (160 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Liam O'Brien (159 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (157 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (156 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (156 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (152 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (152 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (152 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (151 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (150 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (150 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (148 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (148 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (147 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (146 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (145 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (144 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (144 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (143 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (143 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (142 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (140 VA titles) (American) † #Catherine Cavadini (139 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (139 VA titles) (Canadian) #April Winchell (138 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (138 VA titles) (British) #Jason Marsden (138 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (137 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (136 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (136 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (135 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (133 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (132 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (131 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (130 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (129 VA titles) (Canadian) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (126 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (125 VA titles) (Canadian) #Brian Bloom (123 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (123 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (122 VA titles) (American) #Brian Drummond (121 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (121 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (120 VA titles) (American)